A midsummer night's dream
by LilyPotter
Summary: PG for one tiny word. Nothing like the Shakespearian play, the name just kinda fit. Fluff is all it is. PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: I will finish the Time Warp Trilogy. Later. But right now I just had a cutesy little idea. Fluff, basically. It was a rather strange dream I had. Nothing to be commended, just please review!  
  
It was late, very late, but two girls were awake, despite the hour. Both had   
  
brown hair and blue eyes, and one had quite a few freckles. Neither could sleep,   
  
though they were both aching with tiredness. The one without freckles, named   
  
Amy, looked jealously on at a sleeping body across from her. At least one of the   
  
three would be getting sleep. The freckled one, Katie, followed her gaze, and   
  
then looked back at Amy. By unspoken agreement, they each picked up a hard-  
  
covered book, and then left the room.  
  
Out on the porch two figures appeared, dressed in bathrobes and slippers.   
  
Both of the figures opened the books in their hands, and began to read. A roar,   
  
like that of a motorcycle, rent the air. The sound of laughing voices   
  
accompanied it, and both girls looked up. Suddenly, out of the dark sky that was   
  
just beginning to pale, a large object dropped. It appeared to be, like the   
  
sound, a motorcycle. A flying one.   
  
A laughing boy, about sixteen, tried to pry the hands of another boy, also   
  
about the same age, and slightly pudgy, off of him. The pudgy boy was squealing   
  
like a pig saying,  
  
"Sirius, you shouldn't have done that! I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate   
  
flying..."  
  
It appeared that the pudgy boy would have continued to repeat himself,   
  
stuttering as he went, if a distraction had not appeared on this already strange   
  
scene.  
  
More laughter issued and this time, a less noisy flying bunch of people on   
  
broomsticks appeared. There was a boy with messy black hair, a girl with fiery   
  
red hair, and another boy with longish brown hair.   
  
Each was on their own broomstick, and was laughing merrily at a very rude   
  
joke that the black-haired one had just told.  
  
"James, you are a beast," said the girl with barely concealed laughter, "I   
  
cannot believe that you would do that..." She burst into another peal of   
  
laughter.  
  
The two girls on the porch had not been noticed yet, until Katie spoke up.   
  
"Um, excuse me, could you..."  
  
The entire group froze.  
  
"Lily, I thought you put up that...that...oh curse it...whatever the charm   
  
you put up so muggles couldn't see and hear us."  
  
"I did, you idiot," Said Lily, looking indignant. "And it's worked so far,   
  
hasn't it? I mean, no other muggles have heard us, have they?"  
  
James advanced cautiously forward.  
  
"Are you two muggles?"   
  
Amy answered this time.  
  
"Yes we're muggles. Can't you tell? Can you see any wands or robes?"  
  
"Er..." James stuttered to a halt.   
  
"James, you blasted idiot," Sirius hissed. "You two can't be muggles,   
  
because you can see and hear us, and they know that they're muggles. All right   
  
you two," Sirius addressed the two. "What's up? Why are you pretending to be   
  
muggles? Are you supposed to be in Azkaban or something?"  
  
Both girls looked at each other, then nodded.  
  
"No. However, we do have these books..." Amy held out hers. "The Harry   
  
Potter series. They're popular in the muggle world, all over the world, didn't   
  
you know? Especially you," She addressed Lily, "You're a muggle-born, why don't   
  
you know about them?"  
  
"Well..." Lily paused, "I did know about them, sort of. My cousin has   
  
them...wait...how do you know that I'm muggle born?"  
  
"Do you think it's a coincidence that the main character of the book   
  
happens to have James's last name? Don't even as how I know James's last name is   
  
Potter, you don't want to know," said Katie, in response to James opening his   
  
mouth.  
  
"Look, lets put it to you straight..."  
  
Amy was cut off by Peter who was still on the ground, rocking back and   
  
forth and muttering to himself, "I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying..."   
  
She looked at him in disgust and continued:  
  
"Since we are obviously muggles, we cannot be diviners, right?" The group   
  
nodded. "Ok, therefore, we have to get our information from another source,   
  
otherwise known as the Harry Potter books." She lifted the hardcover book she   
  
had in her hand. "These books have all of you in them, but mostly," She nodded   
  
to Lily and James, "It's about your son."  
  
It took a moment to all this to sink in.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Lily had spoken first. The look upon her face, a mingle of amusement and   
  
shell shock, went from red-ish colour to a white-ish one, then back.   
  
"I, am in no way, shape, form, colour, or size going to marry HIM." She   
  
edged away from James as much as she could and tripped over Peter, who was still   
  
on the ground, rocking back and forth, repeating "I hate flying," over and over,   
  
and not listening to a word anyone was saying. Lily gave him a good hard kick,   
  
made it apparent she didn't like him, and resumed.   
  
"If you think that I'm marrying the most annoying person on the planet..."   
  
"Hey!" Said Sirius, "I'm hurt, that's my title."  
  
"THEN you are bloody mistaken."  
  
"Yeah LILY!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius."  
  
"SO ANYWAY," Amy yelled, "LilyandJamesgetmarried,haveHarry,andbothdie,but   
  
saveHarry'slife.SiriusgetsblamedforbetrayingthemtoVoldemortandkilling13other  
  
peopleplusPetersohegetslockedupinAzkabanfor13years,eventhoughPeterreallydidit,  
  
butescapedinhisratform,andliveswithHarry'sbestfriendRonuntilVoldemortgoesback  
  
intopower.SiriusescapesfromAzkabanandisontherun. Got all that?"  
  
"Er..." Said Remus, "What happens to me?"  
  
"You are avoiding the question," said Katie. "But anyway, you live a   
  
lonely life as a werewolf, because all your friends are dead, except one you   
  
think is a traitor, who's in Azkaban."  
  
"Oh. That's right, it's always the werewolf who gets the worst of it.   
  
Always."  
  
"Well, I'll be...I'll be...I'll be dashed." Said Sirius, looking confused,   
  
and (for once,) at a loss of words.  
  
"Well, stop being dashed. You're getting into character too much," said   
  
James, "I knew that muggle play was a bad idea. Quoting from The Secret Garden   
  
is not the most eloquent thing to say at the moment."  
  
"Right," Said Sirius, "But all I want..."  
  
"My Fair Lady," Remus cut in.  
  
"Er...but listen...oh...did I have a point?"  
  
"Jane Eyre," Said James.  
  
"This is sad!" Said Sirius, "How sad to see..."  
  
"Chess," Lily said.  
  
"SILENCE, I will have silence,"  
  
"Are you doing this on purpose?" Asked Katie, "That was from Me and My   
  
Girl."  
  
"DAMNATION!"  
  
"Amelia Peabody series, the character's name is Emerson," said Amy. "At   
  
least it's not a play..." she said, noting the look on Sirius's face.  
  
"Ah well, they've all got it in for me."  
  
"Me and My Girl again," Remus said, laughing.  
  
"I give up already!"  
  
"Good," said James, "That means that I've won the argument, and Remus has   
  
won the bet. Cough up ten galleons, Peter, Remus promised me five."  
  
Peter, still sitting on the ground, did not move, or speak, other than to   
  
mutter, "I hate flying," over and over. Amy began to wonder if there was   
  
anything wrong with his mind. She decided there must be, or else he wouldn't   
  
have joined Voldemort.  
  
"Could you give me the bit about Peter one more time?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Lily and James die because Voldemort's after them, and even though they   
  
have a charm to protect them, Peter betrays them to Voldemort, but you get   
  
blamed, Sirius, and get sent to Azkaban while Peter gets off scott-free." Katie   
  
said slowly and loudly, as if Sirius was partially deaf.  
  
The group, without noticing, began to slowly edge away from Peter, Lily,   
  
on her way by, kicked him again, causing him to say "OW!" and continue with the   
  
regular "I hate flying" over and over. Amy, overcome with irritation, walked   
  
over and kicked him too.  
  
"Can I have a look at that book?" James asked. Katie handed hers over.   
  
"J.K. Rowling," James muttered, "WAIT! She's the famous diviner, she's the one   
  
who predicted Voldemort would rise and..."  
  
"She's your aunt," Said Lily.  
  
"So all this craziness is true?" asked Remus.  
  
"Sadly," sighed James.  
  
"I don't mind dying, but do I go mad somewhere in those books? I can't   
  
understand how I marry James," Lily muttered.  
  
"The world may never know, 'cause I sure don't," said Sirius.  
  
"Listen, guys, you better go, you have a long ride back to England," said   
  
Amy. James and Sirius looked at each other, and smiled. Lily hid her face in her   
  
hands. "Not the smile," she moaned.  
  
"Apparation," said James and Sirius together.  
  
"No," said Lily, "Lets go. Now."  
  
Everyone got on their broom, and Sirius gingerly helped Peter up, and   
  
attempted to put him on the motorbike without touching him. Peter got dropped a   
  
few times, and Sirius constantly wiped his hands on his robes. Katie and Amy   
  
watched as they flew out of sight, into the rising sun.  
~**~  
  
Amy woke up. It had been a dream, all a dream, and a strange one at that.   
  
Meeting Lily and James, fictional characters? Yeah, right. She looked at Katie,   
  
sleeping peacefully in the sleeping bag beside her. Would Amy have stories to   
  
tell when she woke up.  
  
A knocking on the window claimed her attention. A large, grey...owl? In   
  
the morning? The owl, in agitation, broke through the screen and dropped a   
  
letter on Katie's head, who woke up.   
  
"What?"  
  
Amy opened the letter.  
  
  
Dear Miss Burke, and Miss Dwyer,  
  
I would like to congratulate you on being the first Americans accepted   
  
into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are well aware of your   
  
exceptional talents, and of your conversation with some of our students last   
  
night. We regret to inform you that each of these students has no memory of last   
  
night whatsoever. The future should not be messed with. While we invite you to   
  
come to Hogwarts, we entreat you not to tell anyone of the students about them,   
  
or we will be forced to wipe your memories as well. Thank you; see you in   
  
September, at Kings Cross. The students that you have talked to will remember   
  
you as old friends, but as nothing else.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonnagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Please do not bring the "Harry Potter" books with you. Such books would   
  
cause panic in the wizarding community.  
  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHA! I told you this was a dream, but how much of it came true? Did I   
  
really get a wizarding letter and am telling ff.net what I saw before I leave   
  
for Hogwarts? It is you who must separate fact from fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: Should I say everything belongs to J.K? What if everyone belongs to   
  
themselves? I dunno, you figure it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
